Danger in the Shadows
by Lovelyghost2734
Summary: Sequel to Mystery in the Shadows. Sorry but no summary don't want to spoil anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm finally able to post this chapter anyway this story starts in...**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **READ!**

Cammie's POV

The ride on the limo was so strangely quite. I turned to the window and looked out and found myself staring at a place unfamiliar.

"Mom where are we?" I asked while looking around where we were located.

"We are taking you somewhere where you, Zach, the girls, and the guys will be safe.

"What!" I scream out that even the driver turn around.

"Cammie you know after what happen in summer you are not safe in Gallagher," my mom says finally looking at me for the first time.

"You have to be kidding me," I murmur.

"Kiddo, please don't make this harder" my mom pleads.

"Okay fine," I say and my mom breaths a sigh of relief.

Something she shouldn't have done, why? Just look_

The Chameleon

1) The chameleon never gives up

2) She always finds a way to escape

3)She is a shadow

4)You will not notice she is gone till you remember what you accomplished.

Now you see why it was wrong for my mom to have done a sigh of relief. Anyway back to reality, the driver drives us to the middle of freaking nowhere my mom then got off with a confused looking me getting off shortly after. I look around and all I see are trees suddenly I am underground.

The walls are all gray and look like a prison I walk in till I bump into a wall. Shoot not a wall I bump into Zach before I could fall, Zach catches.

"Well nice to see you again," Zach says with a cocky smirk.

"I can't say the same can I?" I cock a brow up with a smirk backfiring his.

"Hey don't take my signature smirk" he pouts mocking a 5-year-old while I throw my head back laughing but giving him a hug.

"Where are the others?" I say while looking around where we are forgetting we are underground but remembering afterward.

"Oh the girls just got here and Grant finally came back from Italy with Mr. Solomon" he explains. Oh yeah, remember how I and Grant are twins so mom and Joey decided to split me and Grant up again, devastating I know right.

Suddenly I'm out of my daydreaming when I hear familiar voices. Guess who? Grant, Bex, Liz, and Macy the guys probably late like always.

"Happy belated birthday Cammie and Grant!" I hear them scream as I come into view I just laugh weird right ever since I set foot, here all I have done is laughed because of someone.

"How old are both of you," Macey says in a singsong voice. Man, I'm starting to feel old. I am suddenly squeezed with hugs so is Grant.

"You know all of you are making me and Grant feel old" I state attempting a glare but failing miserably.

"Hey but really how old are both of you?" Zach asks.

"Well let me see... I don't remember do you, Grant?" I ask trying to annoy Zach. Grant suddenly seeing my plan smirks.

"Nope, last time I checked we were 3 you know I give up trying to figure out hold old we are" I look at the girls and I see they are trying their best not to laugh while Zach has an inpatient look.

"Seriously guys," Zach says irritated.

"Okay fine me and grant just turned 18 there happy," I say in fits of giggles.

"And you think you are old I'm turning 19 in less than a month," he says with a scoff.

"OMG yay we are so partying," Macey says.

"Umm Macey you forget we are in the middle of freaking nowhere and we will be in here till the so called "danger" is over," I say quoting with my fingers.

"Thanks for reminding us Morgan," Bex said but I just sighted. My life is so amazing I think sarcastically. Yay, go me. Just then walked in mom and Joey, but I'm not the one to salute them.

" 'sup mom," says, Grant, while I put my head in Zach's lap and close my eyes.

 **Sorry if this is super short but I had to go to my therapist and everything but I couldn't go without giving y'all a chapter,**

 **see ya soon,**

 **Lizzy**


	2. Surprise!

**Camille(guest)-thank you for the amazing words I was with my sister and we were talking till my phone started ringing with my mail(phone and laptop are connected to same email) I looked to see this and I showed my friend and she loved the words.**

 **Bad-girl-always-bad- I can't really either wait to see what's to come with this story.**

 **Ehh I'm sorry for this late update it's 'cause I kinda had too much homework can't teachers give us a break:) Also I am too lazy to update.**

 _" I fall, I rise, I make mistakes, I live, I learn, I've been hurt but I'm alive I'm human, I'm not perfect but I'm thankful "_

 _-unknown_

 _Chapter 2- Let's party_

 _ **Grant POV:**_

As soon as mom comes in Cammie puts her head on Zach's lap and closes her eyes. _She must be really paranoid_ a voice in my head says while I just shake my head and say hi to mom.

"Okay kids I'm going to be gone for a few weeks so is Joe we will be checking on you Any questions?" My mom says while we all shake our head no.

"Also we will be sending your work weekly with someone that will be checking on you once every week" in response to Joeys statement we all groan just as we get up the guys get in followed by member of CIA yup people really think we are still in danger being in danger. I roll my eyes but help Zach get Cammie up.

" What did I miss" Cam says as if she has missed 5 years of her life I just mouth later and walk with them into the dark gloomy hallway. This looks more like a prison instead of an average looking place to stay in.

 **Cammie POV-**

As Grant and Zach wake me up on my small nap I see 2 tunnels using my peripheral vision. I act like I don't see them to make them feel that I won't get out but who said I wasn't. I smirk but grab Zach hand and go to the room that looks like a dining room. Then it leads us to another living room that had 2 exits on e that says boys and another that says girls. I walk in to our rooms and see all our luggage is already there but the one you see the most are Maceys bags obliviously I think but smile.

I go around and around this room till I get board. A idea suddenly pops in my brain why didn't I look for secret passage ways.

 _Finally my brain says_

 _Shut up_

 _Look who's talking to herself_

I just rack my head a bit before going around to look.

 **Later**? ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Well it seems there is...

 **12 secret passage ways**

 **1 kitchen**

 **2 rooms**

 **1 game room**

 **3 bathrooms**

 **1 living room**

 **1 room to study in**

Well I can't believe there is a lot around here but it seems the gloomy walls just make it seem small. As I turn I see Joey, mom, and the CIA agents all talking in a barely audible manner. I lean and blend in to the walls.

"How do we know they are safe?" Joey asked.

"Like we said the director and us are the only ones that know about this place. And before you ask no Cam will not be able to go to any missions for now that Oliver winters..." Wait a second did Macey say something about how she used to date what's his name? Oh yeah Pretzel wait no not that man I'm really hungry but wasn't it Preston oh yeah that's right and his last name is Winters.

I start making way all the way to the kitchen to grab a snack. Hmmm I suddenly bump into Grant what's with me and bumping into people today.

"Hey Grant" I say while looking for pretzels, yes found one.

" hey Cam do you know why the girls don't let us in the living room" he asks while staring at his orange juice.

"Wait what!" I say looking at him seeing if he is lying.

" I wonder 'cause I was just wandering around the place" Grant says while making it seem like he is delusional.

"Okay bird brain stop thinking hard let's go play in the game room instead of making your bird brain keep turning its wheels" I say while dragging him all the way too the game room.

" ha kitty cat at least I don't have the mouth of a fish" he says while I glare at him but not before grabbing Call of Duty from the small table.

"Hahahhahaha doesn't that make us the same 'cause we are twins" I say acting like a smart ass wait not act I already am jeez Zach is rubbing into me. We turn on the Xbox 1 and start playing Call of Duty black ops and Call of Duty warfare yes I am obsessed with this game.

Suddenly come the guys but I ignore them concentrating on the game. I suddenly feel arms around my waste and know it's Zach because of his familiar hands. When the game ends I give my full undivided attention to the guys.

"What do all of you want" Grant asks cocking a brow.

"Bex asked us to drag both of you to the living room" nick says like a robot.

"Fine" I say putting the controllers away.

We then are dragged to the living room. I look around and see a sign that says _**happy belated birthday Cameron and Grantary.**_

 _ **"**_ Wait so did all of you actually made a small celebration" I say admiring the room.

We all forget about our thoughts and act like normal teenagers. All our electronics are put up while we play a board game candy land.

"Ha I win!" Macey says dropping everything.

 _ **Not Edited ;(**_

 _ **Okay hey guys can y'all please enter in the reviews 3 names, how they look, and personality. I'm going to need to for this story while the others are for all my other stories,**_

?ɦǟʋɛ ʄʊռ,

? ﾟﾘﾔLizzy?


	3. Memories and Letters

**Hey guys so as you all have noticed my update schedule is pretty crazy. Well it's my fault in Mystery In The Shadows I updated on Sundays in this story I'm still trying to organize it but for now, the schedule is Saturdays. Also, I won't be able to update much in the next 2 weeks because I have STAAR which if you don't know what it is it's a state assessment in texas also if this chapter is a bit crappy I'm sorry I've been stressing on Wattpad cause it doesn't want to work on my laptop.**

 **Love yall,**

 **Lizzy**

 **Dreamer0704-Thx for the names I was running out of names.**

 **Guest-Thx for the compliment**.

"Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations"

-unknown

I always thought what would it be with my life after I finish Gallagher yes I knew I was going to end up going to college graduating while going on missions. But I actually never got to sit and think how it might feel or what might happen. Right now I'm sitting on my bed thinking about those feelings, the feelings that I'm feeling now.

To be honest it's scary knowing this was supposed to be my senior year in Gallagher. Turns out I might not even get to see my sisters again because of a psychotic man trying to get me, for some list that has the names of the circle names that I don't even remember. Suddenly, I feel a creak on the hallway I get up and poke my head out trying to see who is in the living room that connects to our room. I see Zach trying to go somewhere, keyword TRYING I walk outside the room and become The Chameleon.

I walk behind him slowly and fading into the walls. As I walk I see him open a secret passageway I follow his footsteps without making noise. As I follow I see him pull out 3 letters I see mine and Grants but I see another one as I squint my eyes I see it has his name and it's from Edward Townsend. My eyes widen at the name remembering distant memories of when my dad and Townsend used to hang out when I was younger but after his disappearance, it seemed so did Townsend it didn't bother me much since I didn't know him.

 _Flashback:_

 _My 6-year old self-walks outside clutching my mother's hand while Grant was holding mom's other hand. As I walk I see a strange man talking to dad he is quite tall has silky black hair and blue piercing eyes that make you think he can see what lies you have told. As I see him I clutch mom's hand even tighter._

 _"Hi daddy," grant says going running to dad while I say closer to the house blending in._

 _"Cammie where are you?" dad says looking around while Grant shortly follows him and mom looks to her side. When I see their worried expression I set out and go give a hug to dad my mom looks shocked she didn't see me while Townsend looks impressed. Dad suddenly picks me up while mom carries Grant._

 _"Cammie, give a handshake to Edward Townsend here honey," Mom said while I just stare at the man standing in front of my I finally give my small hand to Townsend and shake his hand._

 _"What's your name", sweetie?" he asks while I just stare at him curiously but finally speak watching his every move._

 _"My name is Camewon Ann Mowgan," I say while pronouncing my R's like W's._

 _"Well Cameron dear I'm Edward," he says while tickling me and Grant we were both in fits of giggles._

 _Flashback End_

The name Townsend sent a lot of memories back from when I was younger.

I looked back to where Zach once was I look around and suddenly feel a pair of arms around my waist and a hand over my mouth I turn and see a pair of green eyes. A very familiar pair of green eyes.

"Zach" I whisper he lets go but grabs my hand and leads the way. We walk through spider webs and a bunch of unknown connected passageways. We then go to this one room that looked a lot like dads. This time the door doesn't have a lock but spider webs surrounding it. Zach not caring turns the doorknob and in we walk. I look and see inside...

 **Things I observed**

 **By: Cameron Morgan**

 **1)One of the chairs is tilted pointing at a wall**

 **2) 3 letters fall on the ground**

 **4) Dust covers the chairs well more like everything**

 **5)There are 5 pictures on the ground as if they been dropped**

 **6)3 weapons lay on the ground pointing the same direction**

 _An: Mystery in The Shadows is now on Wattpad!_


	4. Passage ways

**Quick note (maybe long sorry just had to put this on here)**

 **Every year that passes by nearly 1.3 million people die from Car Accidents. Last week Saturday me and my sister almost died from a car accident, everyday people die from a car accident it doesn't matter if you are a good driver you can still get in a accident. Our major priority right now is to not drive while having a distraction and have seat-belts on, it will save a lot of lives. So no matter who you are create awareness to others to teenagers and adults b/c if you have a child in the car it might traumatize him/her so create awareness.**

 **Anyway back to my original notes !**

 **\/**

 **1) blame me for late update**

 **2) punish me**

 **3) I love y'all**

 **4) have a nice day**

 **5) review**

 **"Good work often holds struggles"**

 **-unknown**

 **Also who's POV do you want to see next?**

 **Zach's POV**

As we walk in there are weapons and paper on the floor, chairs all pointing to a certain direction. I look up to see Cammie already is following the small path being made I go behind her and see it's pointed to a painting I slowly look at it and turn it around as I turn it I see another small hole Cammie goes in and I follow her but not before looking at the paper and seeing my dad's name on them.

 **Earlier**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep I look at the clock and see it's 2:39 am I get up and make way to the kitchen to get a quick snack. As I go back to the room I see a hidden passage way I walk slowly against the wooden floor trying not to wake anyone up as I pass even though I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up waking someone up most likely Cammie since she's an extremely light sleeper while Grant sleeps like a log.

As I walk I see spider webs everywhere I start walking the small pathway as I go I see small passageways connecting itself with this on. As I walk I find myself being followed I look behind and see it's Cam as I stare at her I see she is distracted. I walk silently behind her and put my arms around her waist it takes her around 0.689 seconds to find me I see her get startled but takes my hand. I grab hers and lead the way I suddenly find myself leading her into a dusty door as I go in there's 3 daggers, 5 pictures and 3 letters.

Cam finds a path I quickly am following her around, suddenly my mind drifts away into my memory lane I remember how the same thing happened last semester. Jesus look where my mom got us into, as we walk through where the fallen chairs in the ground and are pointed we are yet again in another passageway this time it smells like nature.

We keep walking till we find ourselves near trees, a stream, and a flower bed guess we can actually get out of here. As I look over to my left I see Cam close her eyes. It suddenly reminds me of the scenery in our first date. I observe the location and get my phone out await that's a bad idea they might be tracking us I quickly turn it off and put it back in my pocket.

I look around and notice a few houses from afar.

 **Cammie pov**

As we follow the passage way I find myself outside. I feel a smile beginning to form in my face I look to see Zach looking afar I look and see at least a few shops I suddenly feel a sudden relaxation deep in my gut.

Suddenly I feel dawn coming slowly, WOW we really been gone for a long time. Me and Zach go back underground towards our jail. I once again feel that tense feeling deep in my gut. Once we get back to the room we were at I grab the letters and pictures and put them in an organized pile and start straightening the room up as best I can to make it look better Zach closes the passage way and gets the pile and the 3 weapons following the pile. Zach gives me the letter that says my name I sit and read it.

 **Dear Cam,**

 **You are now in London you may not notice but this passage way connects to London follow this and be careful. Watch our for Samuel Winters.**

 **Follow the yellow brick rode,**

 **Follow the books that unleash the stars,**

 **Follow your legacy**

 **From: M.M your daddy**

Once again I am shocked by the letter I start registering the words I suddenly remember the words from when I was 7.

 _Flashback_

"Cameron dear come here we didn't come here for nothing" dad says as a certain blue eyed older man laughs.

"Come on Cammie you just need to follow the route Dorothy took in the movie" Grant says while tapping his foot.

As I follow Grant I find myself going inside the wrong location. I look around to find myself amazed I quickly get out and go and find my family.

 _End flashback_

I remember going to that place as I look up I see Zach shaking me trying to wake me up from my day dream. He gives a concerning look while I shrug and get up we silently go back to our rooms to sleep yet I fall asleep in Zach's arms.


	5. I'm sorry

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys so after a long few months I realized I haven't had the time to actually sit and write. No it wasn't because I'm lazy but because of the things that happened around me in May me, my sister, brother, and mom were affected by a car accident early February I got into depression which landed me in therapy during summer i had physical therapy for my arm and it was just an overwhelming year. While going back today to to look at where I left off on the chapter I noticed the chapter was gone because I had forgotten to re-new it which stressed me which reminded me of some of the plot so starting January I had decided to finally getalk back to this story. /p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm sorry 4 the delay,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLovelyghost2734/strong/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
